Bella Green, Mission Cullen
by kfaatcee
Summary: Have you ever thought of what the American government thinks of the Cullen family. They are always there and always moving around. So the American Government have decided to check them out. I hope you read this and I hope you enjoy it.


OK so I don't know if this will be good or not. I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or something along those lines. I hope you like this so enjoy.

Disclaimer for Robert Muchamore and Stephenie Meyer as I do not own twilight nor CHERUB.

Just saying this chapter is only about CHERUB but the next will have twilight in it and I hope you love it.

* * *

My name is Isabella Truth. I am 7 years old. I live with my mom in America, Forks, my dad left before I was born. My mom works at the bank, well I'm at school. I love going to school. I'm really good at writing, spelling, reading, math and I'm a real fast runner. I have three best friends, Jessica, Angela and Lauren. We meet each other on the first week of school. I'm someone who is loud, an out there kind of person, I'm bubbly and don't care what other people say about me.

Right now I'm at home; it's a Saturday so mum and just talked about what we did all week and just relax. "Come on let's get pizza, I don't want to cook." Mum says. We hop in the car and drive off in to town. We get to the traffic lights and it's green for us and BAM!

I feel blood slowly oozing down my head and a sharp pain in my arm. "Mum my arm hurts." I sob. She didn't say anything. "Mum? Mum? MUM?!" I start to panic what wrong I open my eyes. The windscreen is smashed and I try to move but a sharp pain goes up my arm. My eyes start to close as I'm getting really tired.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I open my eyes with a blinding light then I close them again. "I'm cold." I mumble. "It's ok I will get you some more blankets." I hear a chair move and footsteps leave the room. The feet come back in and I feel them put the blankets on me and I feel warmth crawl over me. I open my eyes to see a woman in her mid-thirties sitting next to me.

"Where's my mum?" I ask. The lady looks at me with symphony. "What happened to her?" I ask with worry in my voice. "I am so sorry. You and your mum were in a car crash. You were at the traffic lights and it went green for you, but a drunken woman was speeding around the corner and ran a red light. The other woman hit your mum's side of the car. You are very lucky to be alive, the other woman died as well." A tear comes running down my cheek. The woman speaks again. "You have a broken arm and five stiches in your head. You leave tomorrow and go to a home." More tears are running down my cheeks. She leaves and I close my eyes and go to sleep.

I wake up from my door opening I open one eye to see what's happening. I see an outline of a person. "Shhhhh…. Go back to sleep." Said a man's voice, I do as he says. I feel a slight pinch in my arm then everything goes dark again. I wake up again but I keep my eyes closed. My bed feels different, and it sounds like we are flying in a plane. In open my eyes, I look around, I'm somewhere different. "Where am I, I don't know where I am?" ask.

A door opens and a man comes out, he must have been the man who was at the hospital. "Hello Isabella, do not worry we are on an aeroplane we have four more hours till we get where we are going. So just go back to sleep."

I do as he says and close my eyes.

At first I thought I was in a hotel but there was only one double bed with nice sheets, instead of the dodgy ones used in hotels. There was also a flat screen TV, kettle and an input telephone and a mini fridge. I have no idea where I am. I am cold, I go to hug myself and find myself naked.

"Hello?" I yell out. I gave the room a further once over before reaching for the clothes resting on the end of the bed. White socks, combat boots, green combat trousers and an orange top with a logo on the front. Beneath a winged baby sat astride a globe are the letters CHERUB.

I throw on the clothes before running over to the window. I'm around six floors into the sky, to my right I see kids running around a sports track in different coloured tops, ranging from red, white, grey and two shades of black.

I opened the door of the room to see a few kids strolling along a corridor, they wore the same clothes as the ones outside, except on closer inspection I realise there aren't two shades of black, one is navy blue.

I go up to a guy with sandy blonde hair. He regarded me with a look of suspicion.

"Where do I go?" I asked.

He looked annoyed. "Not allowed to talk to orange shirts."

"What?" I ask him looking sad.

"Ok you will need to go to the lift and go to the ground level and then you will be told where to go." He tells me while looking around.

"Ummm… thanks." I Say

"Oh and don't say I helped you or I will get in trouble."

I look at him and nod and we go our different ways. I go to the lift and push the 'G' button as told. When the doors open I step out. The room was clean it looked the reception.

I walk around the corner and a tall, bald guy comes up to me.

"Hi yeah, I'm Dr. Terence McAfferty, but you can call me Mac. You are here at CHERUB, and I hope you will enjoy it. I will take you on a tour."

I follow him to a golf cart and hop in.

"We have just left the main building." Mac explained, as the little cart drove slowly around the fountain and on to the gravel path.

He talked about each building and I nodded and asked some questions. He told me about the kids are all agents and go on missions after going through basic training.

"Why use kids as spies?" I ask.

"Well, we use kids as spies because nobody suspects them. If a grown man was knocking on an old lady's door in the middle of the night. Most people would be suspicious. If he asked to come in side, the lady would say no. If the man claimed to be sick she'd probably call an ambulance but still wouldn't let him in.

Now imagine the old dear answers the door and it's a young by, crying. M_y dad's car crashed. I think he is dying. Please help me._ The old lady opens her door. The man jumps out of hiding, bops her on the head, goes inside and robs the place.

Terrorist and criminals have been using tricks like this for years. CHERUB turns the tables and uses the same techniques to catch them."

We walk back inside and to his office.

"Over here, look at these kids." I walk over to his window.

"We have strict discipline here. That lot smuggled eighty cans of beer on to campus, held a wild party and then test positive for marijuana the following Monday. We have a zero tolerance for illegal drugs." He tells me.

We walk over to his desk and I sit down.

"And what about the different coloured shirts?" I ask.

"Well all the kids are ranked according to the colour of their shirts they wear on campus. Orange is for visitors. Red is for kids who live here but are to young to qualify as agents, the youngest is ten. Blue is the kids who are going through basic training. A grey t-shirt means you are qualified for missions. Navy is a reward for outstanding performance on one mission. the black is the ultimate recognition for outstanding achievement over a number of missions. When you retire, you get the white T-shirt, which is also worn by staff.

Do you understand all of that?"

I nod my head. "Thanks."

"So am I being asked to join CHERUB?" I ask. "Yes." He replies.

"Well we have had a look at your files and you are smart and fit. Agent have to be physically strong, emotionally mature and of well-above average intelligence. You have the potential. If you choose to join CHERUB…"

"So it's our choice?" I ask.

"Absolutely," Mac says "I know you were brought here without knowledge, but that's only because our location is a secret. If you are not interested in becoming a spy and living here all you have to do is tell us and we will take you to the best foster home."

"Ok, so do you want to stay here at CHERUB?" he asks me.

Do I? It looks fun and I will meet so many people and I will be so smart. Yeah I will do this I will be fine.

"Yes, I will love to be here."

* * *

So I hope you like it. I'm sorry about any spelling mistakes.

Here is a bit of next chapter.

**Nine years later.**

Hi I'm Isabella Green, but most people call me Bella I'm 16 but could past as 17 I'm on my last two years at campus and love having missions. I a Black shirt.

I smart and love running. I also love to hang out with my friends Kerry, James, Bruce, Kyle and stuff.

_Ring ring. _I get my phone on my desk.

"Hello."

"Hi, Bella I have the perfect mission for you."

Please Review!

I will love you if you do.


End file.
